the mysterious priest
by nekochick93
Summary: this is my first post so i hope you enjoy.  this is a WolfwoodxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ****Trigun**** though I want to. The characters maybe OOC and I may not follow the original story line. And I may just ramble. This is my first Trigun fanfic so be honest. I hope you like! And I'm looking for a beta; if any are interested contact me.**

_**The mysterious priest**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I felt the wind shift and heard a loud bang. I looked toward the city of July and saw the brightest light I have ever seen. I later found out that the infamous Vash the Stampede was the cause of it. The whole city was destroyed but not one person was killed. Strange.

I sat in a saloon in the city of May when two men entered. One was tall with blond hair that defied gravity. He wore a red coat and had amber glasses on. The other man was also tall and had short hair; he carried a large cross. He wore a blue suit. I felt a shiver go down my spine from the waves of danger that came from these two men. I thought that if I stayed here there would be trouble but when they go a couple of drinks into them I rethought that. The blond acted like a five year old. The black haired man came up to me and just stared. I looked up from my drink and saw that he had violet eyes.

"Hey there darling." He drawled. I rolled my eyes and continued to brood into my whisky. I was at a table that could seat four, so mister blue suit came and sat across from me. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked.

"Go away." I said stoically. The blond the man came in with let loose a loud roar of laughter.

"Oh man Wolfwood, she told you!" I looked over to see the man doubled over from laughter. I smiled. Men are such a strange species. I paid for my drink and walked out as the two men fought. I walked down the street to the hotel and got a room. Lying in bed I thought back to all the years I have lived and all the people I have lost. I sighed and turned on my side.

There was a big commotion and a thump upstairs. The noises that came from up there made me want to be like one of those old ladies with the brooms yelling at the people upstairs to be quiet. 'What a lame thought.' I laughed at myself. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up thinking I was going to kill them. Jumping out of bed I got dressed and stomped upstairs.

"What the fuck guys!" I pounded on their door.

The door opened to reveal the man in the blue suit. His hair was messy and no shirt. The thought that went through my mind was not of yelling at the man for being loud.

"What?" he snapped.

"Um…." I was at a lost for words. And I bet he knew that cause a look of recognition flashed across his face and he smirked.

"Hey it's the girl from the saloon!" I heard a slurred voice from within the room. I looked and saw the blond lying on the floor with a bottle of Wild Turkey in his hand. "Come on in saloon girl!" He laughed.

"Shut up Vash!" the shirtless man in front of me said. "We're sorry about the noise."

When I didn't say anything he grinned and closed the door. What that grin was for I don't know and didn't want to. I went to the saloon to drown myself in the drink. The bartender knew me by name and what I wanted. I told him I was leaving to go to May then to Little Jersey.

What I didn't expect was to be followed from May by that blue suit guy. I stopped and turned. "You have been following me for over 20 iles what do you want?"

He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Just thought that a little lady like you shouldn't be traveling by herself, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards May. I arrived and went to get a room at the nearest hotel. I somehow lost the suit man a couple iles away from the city and I was fine with that. What I wasn't fine with was a man crashing through my room wall and a spray of bullets following him.

The man ended up on my bed and me on the floor. The man looked up and smiled. "Hey saloon girl!" he then got up and ran away. I scratched the back of my head and went to see what all the noise was about.

It turned out that the man that was in that hotel room with suit man was Vash the Stampede. I don't get what the big deal was with this guy but apparently it was a huge one.

The town was so in need of money they brought in a couple of criminals to catch a criminal. How stupid. The man looks stupid why not catch him with food or a woman?

The town didn't catch him but go the reward money for the other two instead. I thought about going on the sand steamer when arrived in town but stopped when I ran into Vash in the saloon the day before I was supposed to leave.

He was sober, for now. So I thought to talk to him now before he got drunk and all pervy. I sat next to him and he looked at me. "Sorry about the whole breaking your room." He said.

I smiled. "It's okay." I ordered my whisky and him a bottle of what ever he drank. "I have a question for you, Vash."

"Shoot." He took a swig of his drink.

"Where's Knives?"

_**~well that's my first chapter. Hoped you like it. it depends on how my finals go for the next chapter so bye!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of my Wolfy story. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'll let ya'll know. I think I might make this chapter a flashback one. Depends on how it goes in my head. Well enjoy! And I'm sorry about how suckish the last one was so I'll try and edit it so it'll be better ^^

Chapter 2

Vash froze. He turned to me with a look of anger and confusion. "Why do you want to know where Knives is?"

I shrugged. "So I can kill that asshole." I said as I took a drink of my whisky.

He put his drink down and looked at me. "What'd he do?"

Turning around, I looked out into the crowded saloon and told him.

~Flashback start~ (third person P.O.V)A fifteen-year-old******Faylinn stood at the open door of her house starring in horror at the scene in front of her.**

_Her mother and father were laying in a pool of their own blood with a tall man standing over them. She clenched her fists and ran at the man._

_The blond turned and grabbed her by the throat. Faylinn choked. His hand tightened around her neck as she gasped for air. "You think a mere mortal like you can hurt me?" he laughed and the sound of it made the girl want to die. _

_The blond threw the girl across the room and into the wall. There was a cloud of dust from the impact of the hit. When the dust cleared, Faylinn was laying in a crumpled heap trying not to pass out from the pain._

_What he didn't know was that Faylinn wasn't a mere mortal like he thought. She was actually part Faye. So she had healing powers that back then were little but enough so she didn't die from the knife he stabbed through her stomach._

_Before she passed out the man whispered in her ear. "Remember my name and fear it when you hear it." He stabbed the knife deeper, "my name is Knives." The man left like he wasn't even there._

_Faylinn almost died that day if it wasn't for her healing powers and the help of another tall blond man that found her._

_**~Flashback end~**_

Vash didn't say anything when I finished my story. After awhile of just staring he finally said, "That little girl is you?" I nodded and he got all teary eyed and gave me a hug.

I pushed him away. "Get off!" I laughed. Vash sniffled and rubbed his nose. He went back to drinking his Wild Turkey and the look on his face made me feel like I just kicked a puppy in front of a little child.

"How are you still alive Faylinn?" he asked. I knew he was going to ask me that. It did happen more then a hundred years ago.

"Didn't you know? I'm part Faye thanks to my…. Mom." I said sadly. I know it was in the past but it still hurt to think about how they aren't here anymore. I felt his arms wrap around me in a reassuring hug.

He let go and I turned to him. "Now where is he?"

"I'm not going to tell you." He held up his hand so I wouldn't talk, "You'll just get yourself killed. Do you want to end up like your parents?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I have to find him. Some closer, please help me." I looked up at him with puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. I squealed and jumped hugged him.

"Where do you want to start looking?" he asked. I thought about it and told him about how I had a suspicion about Little Jersey. "It seems logical. Okay we'll go there."

We went our separate ways for the night and as I lay in bed I thought back to all the things Knives did to me.

_~Flashback~_

_She tracked her parents' killer to a small town about 60 iles from June. He was sitting in a saloon with a younger man in a bright red coat. It seemed they were having a argument._

"_I won't do it anymore, Knives!" The younger man yelled. The man that I've come to be known as Knives just laughed. This must have angered the younger man because he turned and walked out._

_Knives got up and followed him. She did too cause Faylinn wanted to know what made the blond angry. Hey, what can you say she is a nosy person._

"_You know you can't run from what you where made for, Vash!" Knives yelled. Vash stopped and Faylinn saw Knives smirk, "Come on Vashy, you know these humans aren't worth it."_

"_You might not think so but I do!" Vash yelled and started walking again. Knives cursed and Faylinn giggled. He turned and saw the girl standing there. The smile that graced his face scared Faylinn. "If you think that the humans are worth saving then try and save this little bitch!"_

_Before she could even blink Knives had her in a death grip and Vash was screaming for him to let her go. The last thing the girl remembered was Knives' moving and then nothing._

_Faylinn woke up and saw that she was at a doctor. It turned out that Vash shot Knives and she hit her head as she fell. And it seems that the bastard got away again._

_~End flashback~_

Vash picked me up and we left to go to Little Jersey. It will take at least 3 day to get there. I was saying goodbye to the bartender when I ran into something. I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw whom it was. Vash smiled and waved.

"Hey Wolfwood!" he said happily. For some reason this man made my heart race and my blood run hot.

"Hiya Vash, Saloon girl." He grinned like an idiot.

"My name is Faylinn." I grumbled.

**Well that's chapter 2. sorry it took so long. I totally forgot about it. and I'm also sorry about all the flashbacks. Well when I get inspired I'll write chapter 3. so until then! ^_^**


End file.
